Lollipop
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2007 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 4 |sol = 3 |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 68 |audio = |dura = 3:08 (Original) 3:06 (Remake) |kcal = 21 |nowc = Lollipop |choreo = |perf = Julia Spiesser }} "Lollipop" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a teenager that resembles a little girl with orange hair in two pigtails, wearing a purple dress with red, light blue, and cyan rainbows, and she wears cyan flats. Her outline is purple. Remake The dancer now looks more realistic, and her outline is now light blue. Lollipop coach 1@2x.png|Original Lollipop coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background seems to be a "happy land" that is made up of bouncing candy, ice cream, purple trees, and various types of sugary confectionery. During the chorus, two orange gummy worms emerge from the bottom of the screen, and begin to lip-sync the chorus. When "say love" is sung, two more gummy worms appear and begin lip-syncing. They also headbang during the bridge. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Put your left hand on your hip, and your right hand in front of your open mouth, as if you are singing. Gold Move 4: Cross your arms. Lollipop gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Lollipop gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Lollipop gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Lollipop gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Shout-Out Lines There are 3 Shout-Out Lines in this routine: Shout-Out Lines 1 and 2: “Say love” Shout-Out Line 3: “Whoa oh whoa oh” Appearances in Mashups Lollipop appears in the following Mashups: * I Don't Feel Like Dancin' * Walk This Way '(Ladies Only)' Captions Lollipop appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Cute Ramble * School's Out Dance Quest Lollipop appears in the following Dance Quest ''maps: * Lollipop Appearance in Playlists '' appears in the following playlists: *Sweet Beats *All Songs K-R *Just Dance 3 Trivia *'' '' is the second song by MIKA in the series. *At the start of the song, the gummy worms appear in the front of the background but only on the Xbox 360 version of . When playing every other version, the gummy worms appear in the back. *In the NTSC manual for , the location of this song in the tracklist was switched with Think. *The background takes inspiration from the music video. *The puppets take inspiration from ’s Muppets. *In the remake, the dancer's facial features can be seen even though the menu square does not show them that clearly. *In the menu icon, the left puppet and part of the dancer’s leg is cut off. This happened because the square is meant to be cropped into a circle on the menu. **This is also the case with other menu icons from the same game. *There is a rendering error at the beginning of the original routine, which gives the two puppets a thin black outline. **This is fixed in the remake, as they now have the same light blue outline as the coach. *The dancer's inner legs glitch orange many times. Gallery Game Files Lollipop.png|''Lollipop'' Lollipop.jpg|''Lollipop'' (Remake) lollipop_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Lollipop_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Lollipop_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Lollipop_map_bkg.png| map background Lollipop cover@2x.jpg| cover Lollipop_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) Lollipop_Cover_1024.png| cover 428.png|Avatar GOLDEN LOLLIPOP.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND LOLLIPOP.png|Diamond avatar 80_AVATAR.png|The puppet s avatar on pictos-sprite (18).png|Pictograms Lollipop jd3 background.png|Background element 1 Lollipop Aqua Boi.png|Background element 2 Lollipop BG 1.png|Background element 3 Lollipop BG 2.png|Background element 4 Lollipop BG 3.png|Background element 5 Lollipop BG 4.png|Background element 6 Lollipop Candy 1.png|Background element 7 Lollipop Candy 2.png|Background element 8 Lollipop Candy Cane.png|Background element 9 Lollipop Cupcake.png|Background element 10 Lollipop Little Cloud.png|Background element 11 Lollipop Lollipop.png|Background element 12 Lollipop Peaches.png|Background element 13 Lollipop Pink.png|Background element 14 Lollipop Purple Boi.png|Background element 15 Lollipop Rainbow.png|Background element 16 Lollipop Red.png|Background element 17 In-Game Screenshots Lollipop jd3 menu wii.png|''Lollipop'' on the menu (Wii/PS3) Lollipop jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Lollipop jd3 menu xbox.png|''Lollipop'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Lollipop jd3 coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Lollipop jdwii2 menu.png|''Lollipop'' on the menu Lollipop jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen lollipop jd2018 menu.png|''Lollipop'' on the menu lollipop jd2018 load.png| loading screen lollipop jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images tYPbvra.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements LollipopBetaPictogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 LollipopBetaPictogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Others lollipopbackground.png|Background Videos Official Music Video MIKA - Lollipop Teasers Lollipop by MIKA Just Dance 3 Gameplay Gameplays Lollipop - Just Dance 3 (Wii)|Wii graphics Lollipop - Just Dance 3|Xbox 360 graphics Just Dance Wii 2 Lollipop 4 stars wii on wii u Just Dance Now - Lollipop - 5* Stars Lollipop - Just Dance 2016 Lollipop - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Lollipop Lollipop - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Lollipop - MIKA Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation de:Lollipop Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by MIKA Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade Category:Julia Spiesser